pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Cascella
Charlotte Cascella, known to others as just Charlotte, or Charlie, is a fictional character from the Mystery Dungeon Exploration Roleplay. She's known for being a Tsundere, and having the power to kill everything around her. Appearance Charlotte takes on the appearance of any normal Espurr, even the wide, blank stare, though she would carry around a Twisted Spoon as her normally-held item like a sort of wand, to channel her psychic powers because she can't control how much she would leak all that well yet. It's kept around her neck with twine if the weapon's not in use. Personality Charlotte's rather perceptive, able to take in a lot of factors in a situation, whether critical or not. Charlotte's blows tend to be quick and decisive, of course as an Espurr has that restrained power. The very fact that, just restrained, it can splinter a tree, is something big. Speaking of her power, a powerful-enough sound-wave such as a far away Boomburst, or possibly a field-ranged Hyper Voice, if put to comparison, can disrupt her restraint over it, in which case, she'll have no choice but to unleash all of it at once. Its also inferred that Charlotte won't hesitant to attack a threat in her psychic radius. Still, she is willing to make alliances, if it would benefit her well-being. She's also a team player, when on a team, following commands to a beat when issued, though it's not known if that she still does when the commands are incompetent. She seems dauntless, from the way the cat-like Pokemon has currently presented herself, as well as marginally kinder to little children than to others. She really wishes to control her powers, as any sane Espurr would. The Psychic-Type does tends to feel guilty when her power harms the innocent. She's very protective of her Twisted Spoon. She would get angry, should one try to take it, because she would be helpless and her powers too volatile to use. Charlotte sometimes come off as haughty, and has a low opinion of rowdy Pokemon. She tends to steer clear of hot-headed and thick-headed people, and can be judgmental of those she deems as either. Still, she's polite enough to keep rude comments to herself, usually. This girl isn't one to pick a fight, and would try to stay out of conflict and fight only when necessary, most likely due to her powers. Still, she will attempt to kick butt, if she has someone to protect. Being one from the human world, with barely any memory of such place, Charlotte is currently trying to find a way back, against the odds. Abilities * Keen Eyes: A natural Pokemon ability, Charlotte's eyes, in addition to being wide, have an amazing line of vision. Not only that, but she is able to spot and distinguish much more than the average Pokemon, making it extremely easy for catch movement, even in dust storms and illusions. Evasion and Accuracy cannot be dropped. * Infiltrator: Another natural Pokemon ability, with Charlotte having feet and agility so swift that she can easily slip through the opponent's defenses and attack. Reflect, Light Screen, and Safeguard will mean nothing to her Psychic, Mist won't hinder her at all, and nothing can Substitute the pain that'll come from the powerful esper. * Wand-Wielding: Having power that is outright untamed at times, Charlotte has honed her ability to use a Twisted Spoon as a focus catalyst, being able to fire her attacks through it, like some fictionary wizard. Not only does she gain power from the wand, but also a more efficient output. Moves Used (In Order) # Confusion: A move that you will most likely see Charlotte attacking with. It's the easiest move to launch with a decent amount of power, so that's what she uses on a regular basis. Focused enough, it can be used as sniping burst attack. This move debuted in page seventy one of the PMD Roleplay, where Charlotte had used the move to splinter an entire tree, after spotting a weird presence. # Light Screen: A wondrous wall of light that Charlotte summons around her and the surrounding party, perfect for taking special attacks. She tends to use this move when danger is afoot, to help defend against sniping. Debuted on page seventy five, where she spotted danger afoot in Forgotten Forest. # Disarming Voice: Certainly not the most menacing type of move, but it's a great attack for different reasons. It's one of the few attacks that not only hits every target without fail, but also does emotional damage. While it's not very powerful, it can be use to sway certain situations. Once again debuted on page seventy five, to help stave off the attacking Ariados Gang from Mars. # Scratch: Not the most ideal move in a set, but it still has its uses. It's basic and doesn't require any psychic power, so that's a boon when without her wand. On the other hand, it's physical. Scratch debuted on, yet again, on page seventy five, where she used the attack to shatter the frozen bindings that held her. # Psybeam: The very definition of a sniper attack, when the Espurr uses it. It's swift and powerful, even more than Confusion for the fact that it packs more of a punched and can be launched faster and more consequtively. Debuted on page seventy six, for the sake of a change of pace, used to snipe out the leader of the Ariados gang. Relationships Mars Hubble Charlotte has actually formed a rather small bond with Mars, and for good reason. Mars is very much one of the easiest Pokemon that she can work with. In action, he issues commands as a leader should, and following them to a beat gets them out of rather tough situations. In addition to that, he's selfless and brave enough to catch Gabriel and take the brunt of a roll down down a large hill, yet still be a competent Pokemon. It's for those reasons, more or less, that Charlotte can stick around the lonely Pokemon without blowing his head off. Coop She sees Coop as a very friendly Pokemon. Nice, selfless, and outgoing. Brimming with confidence of a dream and telling fairy tales that could entertain any mass of children. The Scraggy's a Pokemon that she can easily tolerate, much less form a small bond with. He's simply that awesome. Gabriel Despite her objections, Charlotte has quickly grew to care for the little guy's safety, and while Gabriel himself is allowed to wonder around as a free dog, she takes heed to what he does, and is more than ready to defend the pup from harm. Still, she fights with the fact that she wants to return to being human, and thus has considered abandoning him at a Guild. Crimgan al'Quav She seems rather wary of the large and heavily-scarred dragoness, but gives her the benefit of doubt after a few trust exercises, as well as her seemingly passive nature. Charlotte is, however, bit worried at how close Gabriel seems to be with the taciturn lady. Trivia * Charlotte is one of the only two Mystery Dungeon character that uses an item as their main weapon, the other being Mars. * Contrary to popular belief, the behavior Charlotte exhibits can also have her classified as a 'Kuudere'. Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Characters